Many computer applications are initially developed and updated with usability in mind. Throughout an application lifecycle, usability tests may be performed to see how users interact with the application. Users may also share concerns about the use and functionality of the application. Results from these usability tests are then used to improve the usability of the application. For example, the design of the Graphical User Interface (GUI) may be changed in response to results from the usability tests.